


His Life Line 1/1

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline hates it, but Klaus needs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Life Line 1/1

Title: His Life Line 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Caroline hates it, but Klaus needs her.

“He killed a hunter.”

Caroline sighed and looked up at Elijah. “So?”

“You know what happens,” Elijah responded.

Caroline frowned at him and stood to walk away. His quiet foot steps followed her. In silence she grabbed the open bottle of wine and filled her glass to the brim. After taking a large sip she filled it again and placed the bottle on the counter before turning to face him. “Maybe,” Caroline began and emphasized the word, “Klaus should stop killing people.”

“I would agree, but the circumstances required it.” Elijah paused and then spoke again. “He would have done it to protect you.”

Caroline scoffed. “Klaus loves himself above anyone else. He would have done it to protect himself.”

“He sees you. He won’t tell me what he sees or what you say, but it hurts him.”

“Good,” she snapped and turn, filling her glass again. This time she didn’t turn to face Elijah.

“I understand, he deserves it,” Elijah began, “but nothing will come of this torture Caroline. He can not die, it will change nothing. The only thing to be accomplished will be taking a monster and torturing it into something worse.”

“Your worried about what he’ll turn into.”

“Yes.”

Finally, Caroline turned to face Elijah and narrowed her eyes. “Thirty years I’ve been dealing with Klaus. I told him three years ago I was done. That I would have no more. And here you are, asking me to help him.”

“Nothing will ever be done,” Elijah said firmly and rounded the counter to come and stand in front of her. “Regardless of how much you hate yourself for it, what you have with Niklaus won’t go away. Vampire’s feel so strongly Caroline, and as much as you hate it, I suspect you and Niklaus are doomed to this tragic love affair for eternity. I can not do this alone, until we can find a new hunter, I need you to calm him, he needs you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elijah stood at her back, keeping close. If he came at her, thought her something else, she’d be dead. As it turned out, that was exactly what happened. Caroline screamed as Elijah was thrown backwards and a blur slammed her into the wall by her throat. Klaus, snarling and angry looked down on her.”

“One day,” Klaus spoke, his voice a low growl, “you’ll stay dead.”

Reaching up she grabbed his shirt, “Klaus.”

“Let her go Niklaus.”

“Are you a part of this hallucination to Elijah?” Klaus chucked. “Now that’s a new one. Both of you together.”

“”Niklaus!” Elijah snapped. “Kill her and I promise you’ll hate yourself forever. She is real.”

Her hands felt so real as they pushed at his chest. Klaus wished they were real. His hands on her neck weakened just slightly. Yet for so long already he’d been tortured with her image.

“Klaus,” she whispered, resisting the urge to fight him. Lifting a hand she pressed it to his face. “Don’t.”

“You’re not-.”

“I am,” Caroline grabbed his wrist, hoping she could stop him from crushing her neck. “Please.” Slowly, his hold loosened.

“This isn’t the first time,” he began, his eyes flickering over her, “that you’ve visited me.”

“It’s me, and I don’t know why but your damn brother convinced me to come.” With another pull she yanked his hand away, stumbling over her words nervously. “I hate you for dragging me into this, for making come back after I said I wouldn’t. I don’t want to be a part of this, a part of your damn drama.” Hands grabbed her face and she stopped. He stared into her eyes wildly.

“You’re not a hallucination?” He asked desperately.

Caroline shook her head, then suddenly he dropped his forehead into the crook of her neck. Hands wrapped around her body, yanking her to him. Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Standing with Klaus, in the vice grip of his arms, that was the last place she should be. Yet the most powerful hybrid in the world was seeing things, driven crazy by them. That wasn’t a safe situation for anyone. So against her better judgement Caroline raised her arms, pressing one hand to his back and the other against the back of his head. Gently, she threaded her fingers into his blond hair, holding him to her.

“Even now I here the voices,” he said hoarsely, “telling me to bite you. That you left and you deserve it.”

“I’m here now,” Caroline whispered, unable to say anything else as he clung to her. Caroline never wanted to be that person, not for Klaus. She shouldn’t have been. She shouldn’t have been the love of his immortal life. Yet here she was, at Elijah’s request no less, being held on to like a life line by Klaus. He deserved it, every torturous vision, every attempt he might make to end it all because he can’t stand the endless hallucinations. Yet as it always had, Caroline’s heart over ruled, and she found her fingers sliding down to the nape of his neck and up again, trying to soothe him. “We’ll fix this,” she whispered. “I’m going to help Elijah fix this.”


End file.
